El Dulce Sueño de Viral
by neon-nemesis
Summary: Viral lo unico que quiere es tener su propia familia, pero para los monstruo humano eso es imposible. El sueño que los anti espiral le habian tendido como trampa, el nunca se imagino que algún dia esa fantasia, podria hacerce realidad.
1. Con una melodía de piano te encontre

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eso no fue un dulce sueño, ¡fue una pesadilla!-

Un grito que se escucha en aquella casa de una familia, al parecer alguien había tenido un mal sueño

-Otochan, otochan- corre una pequeña niña hacia la habitación de donde provenían esos gritos –Otochan, ¿Por qué gritas?- se asoma la pequeña a la cama la cual, aun le queda muy alta

-Ah…Memu..No, no, no pasa nada, solo tuve un mal sueño- Acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña niña que no tendría mas que unos 4 años

-Que aterrador otochan-

-No pasa nada, ya estoy despierto a tu lado- le sonríe

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- una tercera persona se asomaba a aquella habitación

-Nada importante, simplemente un sueño, pero ya estoy con las dos-

-Qué bueno que ya estés despierto, Viral-

La muchacha se acerca para darle un beso en los labios a Viral, mientras que la pequeña orejas de gato se cubre los ojos para no ver lo que ella considera, una escena desagradable.

Han pasado apenas escasos 5 años de que vencieron a los anti espiral, de que Simon se haya ido de Kamina City, la vida ha pasado lento para muchas personas, quienes todavía se encuentran en la melancolía de las pérdidas de aquella gran batalla. La humanidad sigue creciendo, sigue ampliando conocimientos mientras, que sin saber, la vida de los monstruo humanos, podría cambiar para el bien de esa especia que coexiste en paz con los humanos. Y Viral sin saberlo, será el primero que cambiara su vida.

Viral desde la muerte de Lordgenome, encomendó su vida para ayudar a las demás personas, sean humanos o monstruo humanos, ahora es Capitan del Arc Gurren Hipergalactico, quienes son responsables de la seguridad espacial y de mantener la paz entre la Tierra y los demás planetas aunque bueno, el principio de esta historia, esta en tierra firme.

-¡Gimmy!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡ODIO ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO!-

-¡GANATE EL HONOR DE PILOTEAR EL GURREN LAGANN!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHH…ah…-

-¡Gimmy!- Darry sale corriendo hacia el Gurren Lagann, el cual, Gimmy se encontraba en entrenamiento y quien más para entrenarlo, si no que Viral.

-Todavía te queda un largo camino, si quieres pilotear el Gurren Lagann-

-Lo sé, pero no me daré por vencido aun, ¡Lo hare como Simon!-

Darry le da un coscorrón a Gimmy

-Espera Gimmy, primero aprende usar bien tu fuerza espiral-

-Darry, que mala eres conmigo-

Viral salió de ahí esbozando una sonrisa baja, mientras aquellos dos seguían discutiendo. Ya era de noche y no se había dado cuenta hasta que alzo la mirada al cielo estrellado

*Es una noche bonita*

Su caminar parecía sin rumbo, pero iba a un bar, no uno de esos bares de mala muerte si no, a casi un restaurant, a relajarse, los días a veces eran largos y más si regresaba del espacio.

-Señor Viral, bienvenido de nuevo- le saludaba el Bartender -¿Le sirvo lo de siempre?-

-No, sírveme algo más fuerte, lo que me das ya sabe muy dulce- se reía mientras lo decía

-¡Como diga!-

Mientras el bartender le servía su trago a Viral, una dulce melodía de piano llamo la atención de su oído.

*Ah…*

Volteo hacia donde se encontraba el ejecutante de la canción, pero lo único que podía ver era un cabello rubio largo y unas orejas de gato.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto al bartender

-Empezó a trabajar hoy. Ah, ¿le gustaría que la llame?-

-No, está bien- respondía mientras se levantaba de la barra –Déjame decirte algo genial- se acercaba lentamente atrás de ella, pero aun manteniendo conversación con el bartender –Cuando conquistas a una mujer, nunca la vez de frente. Suavemente le hablas por detrás, si haces eso definitivamente ella volteare hacia ti-

-Es una hermosa melodía- comenzó a hablarle a la chica –Te queda muy bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

La chica giro su cabeza para verlo, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Viral, tenia unos ojos café oscuros muy profundos y puros, su rostro se veía suave y con inocencia.

-…- Intento decir algunas palabras, pero no pudo

*Parece que es tímida* pensó Viral

-Al menos dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Tsuuma…mi nombre es Tsuuma-

Viral sonrió ante del rostro de su nueva amiga, y delicadamente tomo su mano

-Entonces Tsuuma, ¿me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa? Ya es muy noche para que camines sola-

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió ella, algo chiveada. Se notaba en su rostro que no era seria, pero tampoco muy escandalosa.

Al terminar el turno de Tsuuma, Viral cumplió con lo prometido y la acompaño hacia su hogar

-Dime, ¿Dónde es que vives?-

-Me estoy quedando en un cuarto rentado, recientemente he subido a la superficie y vengo a hablar con el señor Rossiu, tengo algo importante-

-¿Importante?- Viral se confundió un poco

-Sí, algo de suma importancia para los monstruo humano- sonrió

-Ah, ¿se puede saber qué es?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle a nadie que no sea del gobierno y si mal no recuerdo…-llevo su dedo a los labios –Tú todavía no me has dicho tu nombre-

*¡Que idiota soy!*

-Sí, si, si, lo siento- *como puedo ser tan idiota* -Soy el Capitán General del Arc Gurren Hipergalactico, Viral-

-Eso quiere decir…¿Qué conoces al Señor Rossiu?- decía algo sorprendida y feliz

-Si…lo conozco-

-Por favor- Tsuuma lo tomo fuertemente de las manos con una sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a Viral, su actitud de hace un rato era más callada -¿Podrías llevarme con el? De verdad, es demasiado importante lo que llevo conmigo-

Viral miro a los ojos algo confundido a Tsuuma, pero ese mirada tan pura que tenia, hacia que no le pudiera decir que no.

-Si…te llevare con él, mañana vendré por ti temprano y te llevare con Rossiu-

-Muchas gracias, Viral- su felicidad era tanta que abrazo a Viral, prácticamente se le aventó.

El no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esta acción que sin saber qué hacer, también le dio un abrazo.

-Aquí me encuentro viviendo, hasta mañana Viral- se despidió del sacudiendo la mano, mientras entraba a aquel edificio tan raro en el que estaba

-Sí, hasta mañana Tsuuma-

*Si que esta noche ha sido extraña* Miro al cielo de nuevo, sonriendo un poco *Aunque…no sé qué es lo que quiere decirle a Rossiu ni a lo que se refería*

Ya era de tarde, así que Viral emprendió camino hacia su hogar. Se quito las ropas y entro a la ducha a darse un baño, y ahí fue donde reacciono

*No puede ser….su rostro…como no me di cuenta antes…*

El rostro de Tsuuma, era idéntico al de la chica de la realidad alterna que los anti espiral le habían puesto hace 5 años.

*No creo que sea una trampa…los vencimos….*

Se fue a la cama pensando todavía, sin darse una respuesta a el mismo

*Oh…mañana, aclarare todo,*


	2. ¿Podría ser verdad?

Como era costumbre, desde muy temprano se había levantado para ejercitarse, a el no le gustaba ir a los gimnasios, por lo que prefería salir de la ciudad a un lugar que le había encontrado. No era desierto, si un bello al cual iba cuando no quería tener nada que ver con la civilización.

*Creo que ya es hora*

Viral fue hacia donde se suponía vivía Tsuuma, para llevarla hasta Rossiu, su expresión era seria, sentía una corazonada extraña sobre todo eso y aun no entendía el por que.

-¡Viral!- salió emocionada Tsumma –Si viniste por mi- en su naturaleza era el ser cariñosa, por lo que abrazo a Viral en cuanto lo vio.

-Ah…si- no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora, por lo que solo le palpó la espalda un poco hasta que ella se separo. –Vamos, sígueme-

-Hai-

Comenzaron a caminar a la par, Viral iba callado, vigilando si Tsuuma hacia algún movimiento extraño pero ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y un pequeño bolso en su mano. El no pudo notar que era idéntica a la de su sueño, en muchos aspectos.

-La ciudad es muy bonita- Comentó Tsuuma –No creí que fuera asi-

-Es cierto, ¿de dónde dijiste que vienes?-

-No puedo decirte aun todo, primero debo hablar con Rossiu, pero…hum, te diré un poco. Las personas que me criaron me enseñaron a leer y a tocar el piano, cuando fue la gran batalla me escondí y ahora he salido para cumplir con mi destino-

-¿Tu destino?-

-Si- se detuvo y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas –Me dijeron, que conocería a un hombre fuerte de sentimientos puros que me amaría con el que tendré una hermosa familia-

Viral no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura

*Que inocente es, ojala fuera humana para que pudiera tener hijos*

Pero a pesar de la horrible realidad, había algo en su esperanza que lo hacía creer que era verdad.

-Ah, mira, hemos llegado al edificio de gobierno-

-Oh, Viral-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le hablo Gimmy al entrar al edificio -¿No está de permiso acaso?-

-Así es pero ahora, traigo una persona que debe hablar con Rossiu-

En la oficina de Rossiu

-Que sucede Viral-

-Esta chica, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte-

-¿Ah? ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad? No tengo registro tuyo en algún lado-

-Mi nombre es Tsuuma- sonrió –Tengo algo que enseñarle-

De su pequeño bolso saco un especie de cd que comenzó a flotar en su mano emitiendo una imagen

*¿Hologramas* Rossiu

_-No sé en qué momento se esté emitiendo esto, pero espero que sea una época de coexistencia-_

-¡LORDGENOME!- Gritaron al uniso Rossiu y Viral

_-Los monstruo humanos se crean a partir de clonación, pero cuando yo no este, podría llegar el fin de este especie, por lo que me he dedicado a crear a un ser capaz de reproducirse como los humanos-_

-De que carajo este hablando-

_-Es por eso que le he dado un cuerpo inmortal, para que cuando humanos y monstruo humanos convivan juntos, no s extinga alguna de estas especies-_

El disco termino de girar y regreso a la mano de Tsuuma

-¡¿Podrias explicarme a que va todo esto?- Decía muy alterado Rossiu

-El cuerpo de nosotros y el de los humanos no es tan diferente como parece, tenemos nuestros aparatos reproductores pero no sirven para eso. Lorgenome uso mi cuerpo y lo modifico genéticamente para poder ser fértil y así, que el proceso de clonación fuera igual que el de un embarazo, 9 meses, por lo tanto, podemos tener hijos. El no quería que en un futuro lejano, hubiera una extinicion de especies-

-Ya veo…eso…no suena tan mal después de todo- Rossiu pensaba –Creo que esta mal que solo nosotros tengamos el derecho de reproducirnos-

-Me dijo que si tomaban muestras de mi ADN, podrían crear una vacuna que permitiría a todos los monstruo humanos ser capaces de reproducirse-

-No he podido evitar escuchar todo-

Una nueva persona entraba al cuarto, era Leeron

-Entonces, por qué no comienzan con el análisis de su sangre para hacer la vacuna, hemos coexistido muy bien, las diferencias de razas ya tienen años de distancia-

-Bien, Tsuuma, ¿te importaría que empezáramos de inmediato?- le pregunto Rossiu

-Para nada- sonrió

-Viral, muchas gracias por traer a Tsuuma hasta aca…¿Viral?-

Viral todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que una vez soñó podría hacerse realidad, tal vez era el destino, o un oráculo aquella trampa de hace 5 años pero tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba destinado a conocerla y hacer su anhelo realidad.

-Ah..si, la esperare mientras terminan-

Sentado junto su viejo ganmen, el acomodaba sus pensamientos, aun estaba con algo de impresión de lo que Tsuuma había dicho, y de su sueño, si es que tenía alguna relación. Lo único cierto, es que ahora podría formar ya una familia, ese deseo que tanto anhelaba que absolutamente nadie sabía, lo podía cumplir, aunque en su mente aun cabía la duda de que si se podría enamorar o no de Tsuuma, hasta el momento, se ha sentido algo atraída hacia ella, y sus pensamientos ya se pusieron de barrera.

-Oh! Mira ahí esta Viral-san-

Kinon caminaba con Tsuuma buscando a Viral, hasta que al fin lo encontraron en un lugar que tal vez debió haber sido el primero donde buscar.

-Ah…esta bien, vámonos-

Viral caminaba tranquilo, aun sumiso en sus pensamientos, tratando de dividir la fantasia con la realidad, lo que realmente quería.

-Nee, Viral kun – La voz de Tsuuma le interrumpió

-¿Qué sucede?- volteó a verla

-¿Conoces algún lugar barato donde pueda quedarme? Lo que gano en las noches no me alcanza para seguir rentando en donde me encuentro-

-Ah…-

El rostro inocente con el que Tsuuma le hablaba, hacia que se sonrojase un poco, algo que nadie había hecho antes, aparte de Adiane, pero eso fue hace muchos años y el era un inmaduro.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo- *Idiota* se decía a si mismo *Pero al menos dijiste algo coherente*

-¡¿De verdad!- exclamo emocionadísima -¿Realmente puedo quedarme contigo?-

-Sí, mi casa es muy grande como para mí solo, y la mayoría del tiempo no estoy en ella, creo que me vendría bien alguien que estuviera pendiente de ella- Volteaba hacia otro lado antes de verla a sus ojos, no quería que notara lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Muchas Gracias Vira- Tsuuma se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso de agradecimiento, nadie le había mostrado gratitud tan tiernamente.

Se tomo la mejilla y volteo a verla, con una mirada calida hacia esos ojos profundos que poseía.

-Vamos por tus cosas-

Una vez llegados a casa de Viral, Tsuuma se sorprendió de lo grande que era, tenía razón era demasiado para el solo, un jardín, dos pisos , gran espacio, era más bien la casa de una familia.

-Nuevamente muchas gracias por dejar que me quede-

-No te preocupes no hay problema, déjame mostrarte donde esta todo-

-Si-

Abrió una puerta, dejando ver un espacio muy grande con una cama matrimonial

-Esta será tu habitación, tendrás el espacio suficiente para tus cosas, el baño esta al fondo del pasillo, ubícate como te guste y siéntete libre de estar en cualquier lado que te plazca de la casa-

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu habitación Viral kun?-

-Se encuentra en el pasillo que sigue enfrente. Bueno, te dejare para que puedas instalarte- Iba ya bajando las escaleras cuando Tsuuma le habló

-Ne, Viral kun-

-¿Qué sucede?- giro su cabeza para verla

-¿No te apatece algo de cenar?- sonrió –Puedo prepararte algo si deseas-

-¡Ah!...Bueno…es que…yo….Ahh…-

-Déjamelo a mi-

Rápidamente y casi saltando bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina con una gran energía y un extremo carisma.

-Por favor Viral kun, siéntate que pronto tendre todo-

-Si…-

Viral volteaba a verla, realmente era hábil en la cocina, supuso que por ser mujer.

-Listo- le sirvió lo que había preparado, realmente olía muy bien –Por favor come todo lo que desees, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme hospedarme aquí- se sentó en al mesa frente a el

-Gracias por la comida- Viral empezó a comer y al primer bocado, sintió una gama de sabores únicos, nunca había probado comida tan buena como esa, comida realmente casera, y hecha con amor de una persona tan linda como Tsuuma

-¿Te gusto Viral kun?-

-Si, esta muy delicioso- le sonrio un poco

-Me alegro, fui educada para ser una buena ama de casa-

La forma en la que decia las palabras le hacia sentir una calidez en el pecho, algo que no había sentido antes

-Tsuumaa…- dijo ya serio

-¿Suecede algo Viral kun?-

-Podrías explicarme mejor lo de esta tarde y que pruebas te hicieron-

-Ah, Si, veras, parece ser que el que nos creo a todos nosotros temía por el bien de esta especie en algún momento, así que tras varias pruebas logro que dos de nosotros se volvieran fértiles, y es así como nací yo, querían protegerme tanto que me dieron un cuerpo inmortal. Mientras iba creciendo me fueron explicando lo especial que era y como es que podría cambiar todo para bien, haciendo que nosotros también tuviéramos energía espiral por eso, es que en mis pruebas de ADN encontraran energía espiral casi idéntica a la de los humanos y asi hacer una vacuna para que todos los demás sean fértiles igual que yo. Pero…- se puso más seria

-Que sucedió-

-Solo serán posibles consumar un hijo entre misma especie, no puede haber mezcla con humanos-

-Entonces…quien se inyecte esa vacuna, podrá tener hijos, ¿verdad?-

-Así es- volvió a sonreír energéticamente –Viral kun, ¿no te gustaría tener una familia?- pregunto inocentemente

-Yo…- Viral no sabia que responderle con exactitud – Si- volteo a ver a la ventana –Me gustaría tener una familia, y una vida tranquila- se sonrio a si mismo

-Ya podrás hacerlo Viral kun- volvió a besarle la mejilla –Nee, porque no te das un baño mientras yo recojo la cocina, ¿te parece?-

-Ah, si-

Viral subió a ducharse, de verdad podría cumplir su sueño, su gran anhelo, no creyó que algún día eso podría pasar, tener una familia de verdad, y sin mentirse a el mismo, había pensado en adoptar, pero aun así, sería doloroso, porque es una persona inmortal. Al salir se dio cuenta que la luz de la cocina aun estaba encendida, se puso un pantalón y bajo, notando que Tsuuma se había quedado dormida en el mueble tras recoger todo, el dia muy largo para ella, el estar metida toda la tarde en un laboratorio no era bonito. Viral sonrio y acerco su mano a su rostro moviendo su cabello.

*…*

La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hacia su nueva habitación, arropándola un poco. Se quedo allí unos momentos, era la primera vez desde aquella en el bar que le había puesto atención, su cabello rubio largo y sedoso, su piel tan tersa y lisa, su rostro tan inocente, y su cuerpo tan delicado y menudo, sin decir sobre su forma de ser tan decidida y amorosa.

Salió de la habitación, para ser mas exactos de la casa hacia aquel lugar que solo el conocía, se acostó en el césped mirando el cielo, para su sorpresa había fuegos artificiales Tsuuma provocaba algo en su pecho que no había sentido nunca, tal vez era le sentimiento del amor que tanto había visto entre humanos y de su misma especie, del que tanto le habían hablado pero que nunca había sentido, el que siempre confundía con la lujuria, al fin se hacia presente en su cuerpo.


End file.
